The longest summer
by SteamMoon
Summary: Swan queen AU. Teen Regina Mills starts working as a waitress when she meets Emma Swan, a very skilled waitress that will turn her upside-down while she tries to figure out what is the blonde's deal
1. Chapter 1

Regina was shifting uncontrollably in her car seat. Today was her first day at work. _Waitress_ she thought bitterly . She wasn't a very talkative outgoing person, she preferred being alone at home. She always felt weird and out of place when she tried to fit in. Her mom, Cora wanted her to have a summer job, not because they needed the money but because she didn't want Regina to spend all Summer at home, as always. Granny, her neighbor had offered her the job immediately in her little restaurant and Cora accepted it thankful.

 _I didn't have a chance to think about it._ She sighed, picking her bag up and checking herself one last time before getting out of the car and going in. _I look like a mess_ ,she kicked herself for not being more concerned by her appearance but she never did anyways, and now it was too late.

As she got in, she gathered all her self-confidence and pretended not to be scared of this new situation. She was pretty convincing. She had practiced that composure all her life but it seemed that a certain blonde didn't buy that.

"Pretty scary, uh?" the blonde said from behind the counter

"Pardon?" Regina answered

The blonde looked like she was eighteen like herself. She was wearing her uniform, skinny jeans and a yellow shirt _What a hideous colour_ she thought. She had beautiful green eyes and a goofy smile that made Regina almost smile, almost.

"First days are always scary, even though you try to look like you are not" said the blond, her smile growing wider

"I'm not" she lied

"You know, I've got this superpower and I know when people lie to me" the blonde winked at her and Regina couldn't help the blush that spread through her cheeks

Regina rapidly recovered and remembered her manners

"I'm Regina Mills, I start working today" she introduced herself

"Regina?.. That's a beautiful name. Mine it's Emma Swan and Granny put me in charge to help you learn the ropes of being a waitress"

Regina blushed again and followed Emma around the restaurant.

The restaurant started to get crowded. Regina was starting to feel dizzy _Too many people, I don't know what to do_. She felt so lost out of her comfort zone, but then a yellow blur caught her attention. Emma worked effortlessly, talking with the patrons, delivering quick jokes, moving around the tables with such a grace that Regina thought that she looked like she was dancing a very practiced choreography.

She was astonished with the blond. The big green pair of eyes caught hers while she was staring intensely at her. The blonde winked at Regina making the brunette blush and look away. _Dammit, why does she has to do that?._

Everything went great that night, better than Regina expected. She almost had fun delivering the food and watching Emma do so. She was exhausted after a 6 hour shift of not being able to sit down. When they finished cleaning the restaurant, they were allowed to go home. _Can't wait to get home and lay on my bed with a book on my hands_ She happily thought. It was rather late, 2 a.m., but she didn't care.

As she bid her goodbyes, she got in her car and before she had a chance to do anything, she saw Emma wearing a red leather jacket ridding off with an awesome motorcycle. _Nice bike_ she praised mentally. She liked them but her mother never let her close to them because she said they were dangerous. Regina ,on the other hand, just wanted to have a taste of that freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks in advance for reading this story. It's my first one so I'm sorry if it is too short. Also sorry for any grammar mistake or words misspelled. I'm not a native english speaker. Enjoy**

—

The next morning, Regina woke up as if she didn't get any sleep all night. All her muscles were aching and she was bone-tired. She looked at the clock 12 am. _Great, I just wasted half day_ _sleeping_ she thought sadly. This Summer was going to be boring with that kind of schedule.

As the hours flew by she knew she had to dress up to go to work. It was tedious, and almost painful saying goodbye to her accustomed freedom of doing what she wanted.

A buzz from her phone woke her from her sorrow. _Ruby_ she instantly felt happier. Her friend Ruby, or Red as she usually called her because of her obsession with that colour, wanted intel of her first day at work on her grandmother's restaurant.

"Soooo?" asked Ruby

"So, what?"

"Oh come on, don't be like that Gina, I wanna know how was your first day" Ruby whined

Regina rolled her eyes

"It was okay I guess, I managed to not screw up anything, so that's a win but.."

"But what?, What aren't you telling me?"

 _Should I ask Red about Emma?. I'm sure she knows her_ She was having a huge dilemma but she didn't had the chance to decide.

"Earth calling Gina, are you still there? I was telling you that yesterday I met this cute guy while…"

Regina was happily hearing the younger woman chatter about her newest crush. Even though they were a year apart, Ruby was a beautiful young woman, way taller than herself and with a beautiful dark mane. She always was the one who everyone wanted to hang out and she had had more love interests than Regina could remember. She was quite the opposite of Regina but that didn't seem to matter at all.

—

The days seem to flew by. The mornings were slow and passed mostly unnoticed and afternoons were a frenzy swirl of emotions as Regina tried to keep doing all the things she liked but never seemed to have enough time. That and her mother hovering around her to "make sure" she was getting things ready to work stressed her beyond words.

She was quickly adapting to being a waitress. She was getting more loose and with the constant help and encouragement of Emma, there was no way she could didn't like failure. It meant a great disappointment for her and mostly for her mother. Cora had always talked about how talented she was when she had her age, all the awards she won, all the people she got to meet….she never failed. So that wasn't an option.

The blonde had started working as a waitress last summer, as a summer job and got pretty skilled at it. Regina tried to watch the blonde work as much as she could copying the way she did things, analyzing each movement, each comment.. trying to become as good as her.

While they worked, they were tuned with the other's needs, before Emma had to ask her to bring her the drinks to a table or to clean the table, Regina was already doing it. Emma was also checking constantly if Regina needed help, not wanting the brunette to stress. And today was no different

As Regina was busying herself delivering the food to the patrons, Emma stopped her

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm doing great, thanks for asking" she replied quickly, flashing a reassuring smile

"Perfect" said the blonde, grinning an winking at her as always, before she quickly checked on the clients' needs

They kept working a few hours in this perfect harmony

 **A/N: Reviews are always encouraged**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm trying to post longer chapters, so I won't be able to update as the first ones, but I do hope it's worth it. Enjoy!**

Regina quickly located the blonde as she exited her car and approached her

"Hey Emma, good afternoon, did I arrive too late?" she asked nervously seeing the blonde very occupied already."Oh hey Regina. No, you are on time, as always."Emma said reassuring the growing anxious state of the brunette "I'm preparing things for tonight. Wanna help?"

"Sure" she replied feeling calm again

"I'm gonna show you how to fold the tableware with this napkins, I'm getting quite bored of doing this alone " she said as she demonstrated how it had to be done

Emma's nimble fingers flew doing quick and precise folds leaving the tableware perfectly still in its envelope.

 _Okay, let's try this out._

Regina grabbed a fork, a knife and a napkin and tried copying the movements of the blonde, but the result was far from perfect

"It's normal not being able to do it perfect on your first go. God knows how long it took me" quickly added the blonde seen Regina's discomfort

Regina was a very stubborn person so she kept trying. They were side by side, her shoulders almost touching but they didn't seem to notice the sudden proximity.

Later on that night, when they were attending the crowded restaurant, Regina was happily chatting with clients. Emma was very comfortable in every kind of situation _She has some skills_. Regina accepted that she would never get to that level, but she was proud to be able to have fun with the clients having light conversations and delivering quick jokes, as she had learnt by observing the blonde.

When she was delivering the drinks to the farthest table in the restaurant, she felt a wandering hand on her butt. She immediately froze. _What the hell?!_ The sudden surprise and the urgent need to get away made the drinks on the tray start falling, soaking herself wet. She was completely in shock and was starting to feel lightheaded as anxiety kicked in.

 _I … need to… do something_ But she couldn't concentrate on anything.

Just when her world started to fall apart, another emotion started to boil inside of her, anger. She hated that when she got very mad, always felt tears sting on her eyes.

When she was struggling to keep herself from crying, a familiar face approached quickly and dragged her out of the room, leading her through the back door to the dark alley that was located behind the restaurant.

The alley was mostly used to dispose all the trash generated trough the night in different trashcans. She've never been there, but she oddly liked it in there, the cold air helped her mind clear out.

"Regina, are you okay? What happened?" Emma asked nervously while grabbing her by the shoulders to gain all the brunette's attention and looking intensely at her eyes, expecting an answer.

Regina shivered at the sudden contact and at the intensity behind those green gems. She could feel the warmth of the blonde's hands through the fabric of her shirt. It made her chest clench in a good way but she didn't know why

"I…I dropped some drinks" responded with her voice almost cracking

"I heard when you dropped them" Emma let the silence fill again the alley before adding "But, you've become quite skilled with the tray, so tell me what happened exactly"

"I just dropped them" lied while avoiding the other woman's gaze. She hated to lie to Emma but she didn't know what to do, her head was still a turmoil of thoughts trying to comprehend what just happened

"Oh come on Regina, I know you're lying. Please, let me help you" said Emma almost whining with hopeful eyes.

She stared at those deep green pools for a moment, she saw that the blonde meant every word, and gave her the reassurance to tell her what happened

"A client touched my butt while I was serving their drinks, and I dropped them" said Regina with a low cold voice full with disgust.

She watched as the blonde squared her jaw and her eyes started to burn with anger

"Come with me " she responded trying to keep herself in control

As they reentered the restaurant, the clients were chatting as before _It's only been two minutes, but feels like an eternity just passed_ thought Regina as she glanced at the clock located at the wall.

"Which one is the guy" asked the blonde

She located the guy, a not very good-looking young man with a baseball cap and laughing too loud. The blonde follow her vision line and quickly approached the guy

"Sir, you will have to immediately leave the restaurant" said Emma

"Excuse me?" he responded laughing

"You have to leave, now" responded the blonde, more harsh this time

"I'm a good client, you don't want to do that" he said smirking

Granny exited the kitchen at that moment. She had heard the guy from her workplace and wanted to know what was happening in her business. Seeing Regina clearly disgusted with something that happened and Emma clearly mad with that client, defensively positioned in front of the brunette, she didn't need a explanation of the situation.

"You heard the lady, out" Granny said with her authoritative one no one was able to resist.

"Then I promise you that I won't come back here ever again" the guy responded clearly pissed while gathering his things

"Please, do keep that promise, now, on your way" said Granny as she watch him leave.

At 1a.m. all the clients were gone and they were finishing cleaning the restaurant when Granny stepped out of the kitchen and said:

"Ladies, I'm sorry but I have to go right now, Ruby is feverish and I trust you two to be able to close the restaurant without me, so here I leave the keys. "

"Oh, tell her I'll visit her tomorrow"

"Okay" Granny said while she gathered her things and added "Are you sure you're all right?"

Granny was always very maternal with her, being the person who she trusted when she had problems instead Cora. She loved her mom, but they didn't had reached that level of intimacy.

Regina cleared her throat, overwhelmed by the concern of the elder woman, and responded

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks"

"Well, see you two tomorrow, good night"

As Granny disappeared into the night, both looked at each other, silence filling the room.

Suddenly the blonde said:

"Are you tired?"

"Not at all, I'm still high on adrenaline" responded Regina

"Since Granny isn't here and we are the ones in charge of closing this, would you like to stay for a while? I'd like to know you better. We've been working almost three weeks together and I barely know you." quickly jabbered

Regina also wanted to know better the blonde. She was a mystery that she wanted to unravel, layer by layer, but before she could say anything Emma said:

"So, would you have dinner with me?"

 **A/N2: Reviews and prompts are always encouraged :D. See you in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I started classes again, so I don't know how much time I will have to write, but I'll try my best. Enjoy this one on the meantime :D**

Regina stood there, her mind rushing, not able to pronounce a word, opening and closing her mouth like a fish gasping for air. The words that just left the blonde's mouth caught her off guard. No one had invited her to have dinner, nor she had been interested,but this time, it was different.

Emma was growing more nervous and continued rambling

"Of course, we don't have to pay anything, it's on the house. Granny always leaves me some leftovers, it's not much but.."

"Y-yes…" Regina found her voice and interrupted the blonde "Yes, of course, I will have dinner with you"

Emma flashed her the widest smile she had ever seen. Being able to make the blonde that happy just because she accepted her invitation brought a warm feeling that quickly spread through her chest, leaving her breathless.

"Great, I'm gonna get the food, can you take care of the rest?" said Emma as she entered the kitchen

Regina quickly retrieved the tableware needed and placed it on the best table of the restaurant. It had the best views to a quiet street with a park near by that had lots of trees and, if you looked into the right place, you could see the sea. The beach was 2 minutes away and it was a very quiet place. Regina could imagine the sound of the waves crashing into the shore while the moonshine would reflect into it's surface like a mirror.

While Regina was lost in her thoughts, Emma made her way back with their dinner and set the steaming plate on the table.

"Pizza?" Regina asked surprised, eyeing the plate in front of her

"Yeah.. but if you don't like it maybe.." Emma grew worried, her mind racing researching other options

"No, it's fine" Regina reassured her with a reassuring smile. _Pizza.. it's too late or too early for pizza ._ Regina thought while discretely checking the clock hanging on the wall. _Well, eating it won't kill me, and I'm hungry so…_

"Great" replied the blonde happily

She gazed into those green eyes that seemed to be the purest thing Regina has ever witnessed. She saw in those big eyes happiness and excitement, and something else that she couldn't name. Before she could identify it, the blonde said

"Well, let's eat"

They were eating in a comfortable silence. Regina didn't eat much, but it was enough to satisfy her while the blonde was happy to finish all the food. She didn't know how it was possible that the blonde was in such a good shape with the quantity of junk food she was shoving down her throat.

"So.." Emma smirked while looking at her "tell me about you"

"What would you wish to know?" Regina said, blushing

"How about we start with something easy?" started the blonde

The plans of Regina's hands were starting to sweat in the perspective of which question the blonde would choose. She usually didn't like personal questions, she didn't like to share that kind of things with people, because they could use that information to hurt her, like it had happened before. So, when Emma finally asked her question, she felt optimistic:

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Um.. it depends I guess, but I like black… a little depressing uh?"

"No, black it's a nice colour, it's the mixture of all of them, I like that idea. Also, black seems to be your colour, it looks great on you" Emma responded winking at her "Mine is green by the way"

Regina, again, furiously blushed at the compliment, but was interested by the information that the blonde was giving to her. _Well, the green of her eyes is becoming one of my favorite_ She kicked herself mentally. _Where did that come from?_

"Now it's your turn, what do you want to know?" Emma said

"Why do you ride a motorcycle? I mean, it's less safer than a car.." Regina asked, curious about the bike, but the warnings against the vehicle were still ringing on her ears.

Emma flashed her a sad smile before responding

"I know it's less safe, but when I'm riding it, I don't know how to explain it, I feel free, free from all the responsibilities, all the bad feelings disappear, only leaving room for joy an excitement, the feeling of the wind pushing me.. It's.." Emma sighed "magical"

Regina listened carefully each word, letting herself imagine the experience, feeling more and more attracted to the idea of riding a bike

"Have you ever ridden one?Emma asked her

"No, my mother doesn't have any confidence in that kind of vehicle. She doesn't let me be near a bike. I think she is just overprotective" Regina shrugged, looking away, suddenly feeling sad. The bubble she just created exploded _I am so silly, she will never let me ride a bike. God forbid me to do something exciting_ thought sarcastically.

"Would you like to go for a ride? I always keep two helmets on my bike, just in case" Emma said, growing excited at the perspective

Regina's heart started to beat faster, _Am I brave enough to do it,even tough I know I'm not allowed to?_ She never defied any of Cora's commands, she was actually scared of doing so, scared of the punishment it would bring. Her mother never had hurt her physically, but her tongue was a deadly weapon and had the power to destroy all her defenses, that she carefully constructed to not get hurt, to not feel all this emotions buried deep inside of her since her father died.

All the anger, the pain, the resentment, the loneliness .. was all still inside. It sometimes felt like a chest wound that couldn't heal.

She dragged herself away from those dark thoughts and looked at the blonde, still waiting, with hopeful eyes, an answer, when she noticed the clock hanging on the wall _. It's almost 4 a.m., I need to get back, hopefully mother will still be asleep._

"I would love to, but it's getting really late. I should go home" Regina said, suddenly feeling sorry to end like this the night

"Wow, it's really late. We better go home to get some rest or Granny will kill us" Emma responded laughing

Regina couldn't resist to laugh at the sight of the blonde laughing so hard at her own joke. When their laughter died, they looked at each other, brown to green. Regina felt like the blonde could stare right into her soul, and that scared the crap out of her but for some reason she knew that the blonde understood her in a way no one could.

They closed the restaurant with Granny's keys

"Do you mind if I keep them? Tomorrow I will visit Ruby, so I can give them to Granny" Regina asked

"Of course" Emma responded

Suddenly they felt uncomfortable, not wanting to bid their goodbyes, so they stood awkwardly waiting for the other one to make the first move

"I suppose.."

"Maybe.."

Both of them started to speak at the same time, making them smile

"We should get going" Emma said, still grinning

"Yes… See you tomorrow" Regina replied

"Goodnight Regina"

"Goddnight Emma"

Regina still felt very awake when she reached home and thankfully, her mother was still sleeping. That night she dreamt about green eyes

 **A/N2: Reviews and prompts are** **always** **encouraged. See you in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up exhausted. _What is wrong with me? What a strange dream_ , she thought. She quickly check to her mobile phone to see the time _Are you kidding me?_ It was 12 am but she was tired as hell, _but it was worth it_ , she noted to herself as she started remembering the previous night.

She dragged her body out of her warm bed, promptly found some yoga pants and a tank top. _I'm in no mood to get dressed, this will suffice._ She changed her clothes, her mind still miles away and went downstairs to get her car keys

"Regina" her mother's voice reverberated through the lower floor of their house, making Regina tremble

"Mother" she quickly replied while she approaching her mother who was stretching her back before starting to play the piano. She always waited for Regina to wake up to start playing it since she started to work, usually she wasn't so thoughtful

"Where are you going?" asked Cora, rising an eyebrow

"Red is sick and I wanted to go visit her.. I haven't seen her in a while" suddenly feeling upset for her lack of time with her best friend

"You are old enough to stop calling her that nickname, you are a lady not a child" remarked Cora. Manners seemed the most important thing for her besides Regina's grades.

"Yes, Mother" answered Regina, looking away, trying to hide the tiredness she felt because of her mothers corrections

Cora eyed her with a warning look that revealed that she knew Regina wasn't behaving as she wanted to. Before her mother could say anything, Regina quickly bid her goodbyes

"If you excuse me, I want to get to _Ruby_ 's home before it's lunch time. Goodbye Mother"

She didn't look back because she knew what she will see in her mother's eyes, disappointment

She enjoyed the warmth of the sun touching her skin, the heat buzzing in the air. Luckily the heat wasn't suffocating so the short drive ended up being rather enjoyable. She didn't need to go driving, their house was rather close but Regina liked to have her car near in case she needed to get to work earlier.

The Lucas's home wasn't as big nor luxurious as her own but it felt cosy, an adjective you could never add to her own home. It was white and the insides of it looked like it was a cabinet from the woods. It always felt nice in there

She got in through the back door that always was unlocked during the day, and made her presence known

"Hi, I'm here" she said loudly, she didn't expect a response so she shrugged her shoulders and continued making her way to Red's bedroom.

She knocked the door and opened slowly, in case Red was still sleeping.

The brunette was awake, she looked pale and weak, with bags under her eyes. When the brunette saw Regina, immediately her face lit up and gave her a weak smile.

"Gina, what are you doing here?" asked the brunette, surprised

"Excuse me for being worried about my only friend" replied Regina jokingly

"You shouldn't have come, not that I don't appreciate the gesture but you'll get sick and it will get me in trouble with Granny for sure" said Ruby, laughing but at the same time being serious. The laugh started a coughing fit that made Regina's heart clench in worry

"It is my decision to stay here, also, I haven't seen you for a while….. I missed you" Regina said sincerely, grabbing her friend's hand

"Okay, you stubborn woman. So how's everything going in the restaurant" asked Ruby, changing the topic

Regina quickly gave a summary of interesting things that had happened during the time they hadn't seen each other. Red was listening silently, focused on each piece of information she was receiving. When Regina got to the unfortunate event that happened the previous day, Ruby's reaction was obvious. The younger woman was starting to shift in the bed, wanting to ask more questions but also trying to listen carefully to the rest of the story.

"WHAT? WHO IS THAT GUY? I'M SURE I CAN FIND HIM.." Ruby was starting to raise her voice, rage evident in it, her eyes were burning with the perspective of revenge.

"Red, calm down, it isn't good for you to get this fired up, relax, Emma took care of the situation, and the guy can't come back to the restaurant so.." Regina tried to calm her friend tough she liked that her friend, even sick, wanted to go chase that guy and hurt him.

"Okay, but .." Ruby started again, still fidgeting in her bed

"I know" Regina said, looking at her eyes, making evident the sincerity of the moment. Red didn't need to continue, she knew that her friend would do anything for her. "Thank you" whispered Regina

They let the atmosphere of the room change gradually to a more casual vibe. That helped Regina remember her intentions

"I almost forgot, I came here to have lunch with you" She started , and when the younger woman wrinkled her nose and started to make an excuse, Regina continued talking. " You are the worst when you are sick, so I'm gonna make sure you eat something"

Ruby wasn't happy about it for a minute, silence creeping in to the room. Regina knew that when her friend got sick, she was even more stubborn and usually refused to eat. She could get it her own way with Granny but Regina wasn't going to back down. Seen the fiery determination in Regina's eyes, Ruby sighed in defeat and accepted the comfort food.

Regina flashed her an smile before heading to the kitchen to see which kind of food she could manage to make. She wasn't as skilled as Granny making foods, but she spent most of the time with the old woman, learning her abilities, and cooking was one of them. She decided that a soup would be a good idea, but her friend wasn't very fond of them so she would have to be a little bit creative.

When she finished her quick inspection of all the cupboard's in the Lucas's house, she wrote down the things she needed to buy. Gathered her things and went upstairs again.

"Red, I need to go grocery shopping, I'll be back in a few" Regina said" And stay put" ended with a more authoritative tone

"What are you, my mom?" Red groaned , scrunching her face and folding her arms, looking almost like a child

Regina mocked Red by sticking out her tong and leaving her to whine all she wanted while she was gone.

The grocery store was a few blocks away, but she didn't mind because she could get a nice stroll through her neighborhood. The lawn yards were full of beautiful flowers, the trees were full of green leaves. The sound of the birds chirping relaxed her while she enjoyed the warmth of the sun. The sky was had some cotton-like clouds and that pained her a little, she loved the rain, and summer meant that she wouldn't see that very often, but she didn't let that ruin her good mood.

The shop was owned by a very nice man, Mr Sloan. He was in his forties but he was very good-looking and many women had a crush on him.

She quickly busied herself finding the right ingredients, examining each alley thoroughly, making sure she didn't forget a thing. While she was busy in this task she had an awesome idea that made her grin.

When she got out of said shop, she was still grinning, very proud of herself. She started to make her way back to the Lucas's when something made her stop. A motorcycle was parked near the shop, but it wasn't any motorcycle, it looked a lot like Emma's, a black an white fast-looking bike. She didn't know about them so she didn't knew the model ,but she remembered the plate number from seeing it so many times before so she decided that she had to check it out, just in case. Curiosity always got the worst of her and this time wasn't any different.

She looked around, checking her surroundings, she felt like she was doing something bad so she approached the vehicle stealthily, making sure no one saw her. When she was close enough to check the plate number, her suspicions where confirmed, it was Emma's but the blonde wasn't anywhere near. _But, does Emma lives near me?_

She remembered that she had still the groceries and that she had to make lunch, so she started to walk again but soon , she had to stop again. _Emma_

Indeed, the blonde was walking side-by-side with a guy. Regina squinted her eyes to get a better look of him. He was a little bit taller than Emma, dark short hair, blue eyes and he seemed quite handsome. Regina quickly positioned herself in a way she could observe them without being seen. She was, again, feeling curious about the blonde. _Is that her boyfriend?_ she thought, a hint of bitterness didn't go unnoticed. She didn't understand why did she cared, but she did anyways and she wanted to know what was going on between them so she stayed in that spot, observing.

It seemed like they were having a great time just by looking at the smiles that never left their faces. They were approaching slowly her hiding spot _. Please, please, walk away or something. Don't look here_. Regina was starting to panic when they stopped near were she was but far enough to not notice her. Regina sighed relived. Within this distance, she could hear what they were talking about

"So, that's everything that you missed" said Emma

"Oh, Swan, I've missed you" said the guy while hugging her tightly

A swirl of emotions started boiling inside Regina _Get your hands off her_ her inner voice hissed.

She didn't know where this possessive thoughts were coming from, but it didn't bothered at the moment.

Emma hugged him back for a second and tried to regain some space between them.

"Sorry" apologized the guy while shrugging his shoulders.

It seemed like the guy had no shame, he was all smiles and trying to have physical contact with Emma each second. She didn't like him at all.

"You know, all the time I've spent in Ireland and I've never found any girl as pretty as you" said the guy, flashing her a fake shy smile and getting closer to her

"Flattering as always, Hook" Emma said with an small smile and rolling her eyes

"How couldn't I? responded Hook looking her up and down, leering at her

All of this was making Regina sick. She was looking for a way to scape, she had had enough. She found a pathway near her bush that was in the shade. She gathered her bearings and was about to go for it when she saw Hook, getting dangerously close to Emma, looking at her lips _He is gonna kiss her, does that mean that HE is her boyfriend? Emma can do much better than that!_

She was still observing them when her phone starting ringing very loudly in her pocket. She quickly reached for it and looked at the caller id. _Ruby_ She had forgotten her duty with her best friend .She shut it off and without looking at the couple, not wanting to see the outcome, made her way to the path and started walking very fast, the sound of her heartbeat thundering on her ears, establishing the pace of her steps.

 **A/N: Reviews, prompts, questions... are always encouraged. Thanks for reading x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for the long delay with this chapter but College is pretty demanding... I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. As always, thanks for reading it and reviews are always welcome. Enjoy x**

She walked, lost in deep thought, not paying attention to anything, just allowing her feet to carry her away. She didn't remember when she got inside the Lucas's place, nor how much time she had been sitting in on of the kitchen's stools where Ruby found her. She looked at the brunette, staring through her, not really seeing her, her mind still miles away. When she started to regain some focus on the situation, she noticed that the brunette observed her worried but intensely like she was expecting something

"Regina, did you hear me? I asked what's wrong" Ruby tried asking again, her voice full of worry and sounded very firm taking into account that she was quite sick

"I just…" How can I explain that watching Emma with her "boyfriend" she mentally spat that word with disgust made me feel like drowning. She's just my friend right? Why do I care at all?

Ruby grabbed her face and stared right into her eyes, forcing her to do so

"Listen, I know you, to get you so shaken up something must had happened and your mind must be a mess right now" That was too accurate, Regina couldn't form any logical thought at the moment " So, I'm gonna give you some time… What about in the meantime we cook whatever delicious dish you were gonna make to your very sick friend? I'm seriously hungry" Ruby finished up as her stomach growled and making a display of her best pout

Regina sighed, how could she deserve such a great friend as her that even in the moments when she was sick was able to make Regina feel better and almost crack an smile. Regina got up from the stool, feeling sore and started to get all the ingredients out of their bags and put them on the kitchen counter while Ruby went to set the table

Cooking gave her enough time to think about the whole situation. She was making chicken soup with noodles because she new Red couldn't love noodles more so this was the best way to make her eat soup. Ruby had left her alone in the kitchen asking her from time to time is she needed anything but she new better than pressure her in times like this so she gave her all the space she needed.

They ate in a comfortable silence enjoying the food. Ruby didn't offer much resistance once she tasted the noodles. She is such a child thought smiling. When they finished she brought the special treat she had prepared for the brunette: oatmeal cookies. Regina knew the exact moment Red smelled them because she could she the brunette's greenish eyes going wide and her wolfish grin appear.

"Gina, do you know how much I love you right?" Red said grabbing the still steaming hot cookies without thinking "Ouch" she cried out

"You got to be careful, give them a minute and they will be cold enough to eat" she said, examining her friend's hands in case she had burned herself

"I'm okay" said Red as she removed her hands and straightened up looking at Regina

Regina sighed, knowing what her friend's next move was going to be "It's okay, you can ask" said out loud, knowing that her friend wouldn't drop the subject

"What happened? I got worried because you were taking too long" said Ruby, while eyeing the cookies

"They must be cold enough to eat by now, so go on" Regina said with a smile watching the brunette immediately get a bunch of cookies and eat the eagerly

"God Regina, this are heavenly" moaned Ruby . The brunette was enjoying so much the cookies that Regina couldn't resist the urge to laugh at her friend. When her laughter died, she remembered that she'd been asked a question"

"I went to the grocery store, and when I got out I saw Emma's bike, the waitress I work with in Granny, and she appeared nearby with a guy, and I don't know what got in me because I hid in a bush and I observed them" She admitted with a blush. Ruby remained silent, listening to her, the only sound was the crunch of the cookies "They got close enough for me to hear them and I don't like the guy a little bit, he was so….. rude, I think he is her boyfriend, and when he was about to kiss her you called and I panicked and I left without looking back" Regina thickly rambled the last part, feeling like the stress was getting back

"I'm sorry I blew your cover" Ruby said laughing "But, I don't get it , why do you care at all about them being together? Aren't you and Emma friends?

"Yeah, we are, it's just, she deserves much better than that, he looked at her like she was a piece of meat" Regina grumbled

"Regina, do you like her?" Ruby asked her, looking straight in to her eyes

"I don't" Regina answered too quickly I don't like her right?

"Are you sure?"

After a long pause Regina answered, feeling very tired " No"

They spent the rest of the time watching Tv shows to which she couldn't pay much attention, feeling lost again in her inner debate. She never thought much about her sexuality, she never had a reason to. She never was interested in anybody in that way, she didn't had a real interest in them. But Robin liked me She remembered her classmate, always following her around, trying to gain her attention. It wasn't like he wasn't attractive, most of the girls would like to date him but she didn't find attractive his "charming" ways nor his insistence. She almost gave in while Ruby was in Norway, traveling 4 months through those lands. She felt so lonely, and he offered his company all the time so it was tempting but she didn't want to give false hopes to the guy, she didn't love him.

But then there was the exception, Emma. She was interested in the other girl. She loved to see those eyes full of excitement, her blonde mane up in a ponytail, highlighting her breathtaking cheekbones, her warm smile when she greeted her when she arrived to the restaurant…. God, I do like Emma Swan. But she was with Hook …..

Ruby noticed the change in the mood of her friend, but said nothing, leaving her to figure it all out alone. When Regina was about to leave, Ruby engulfed her into a bear hug, knowing that Regina loved those. They made her feel special, loved and fuzzy inside all at one. That boost helped her out when she got in her car and headed to the restaurant, where the blonde probably would be waiting for her

She wasn't wrong, the blonde was anxiously pacing around the restaurant when she arrived. When she lifted her hear and saw her, immediately started rambling:

"Regina, it was you this morning weren't you? Why where you hiding? I tried to reach you but …."

Regina raised her hand effectively cutting the verbal vomit the blonde was throwing at her

"It doesn't matter, let's get to work, shall we? she said politely, not showing any of her emotions, protecting herself the best way she knew, being distant

The blonde looked hurt and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but she closed it and started moving around the restaurant arranging everything to leave it perfect for the dinner service

Regina did her best not to look at the blonde, trying to keep herself busy because she knew that she couldn't have her the way she wanted so it was best to cut short her hopes. Their usual way of doing things: knowing what the other needed, checking if the other was okay…making each other's work easier wasn't working. They crashed a few times, they obstructing each other's paths making the job twice as hard as it was.

When their shift finished Regina could swear she wouldn't be as tired if she had run a marathon. Trying to keep the distance was getting very hard, just watching now those green pools she just felt like the green demon of jealousy was stabbing her heart again but it stabbed her even harder when a certain guy appeared to give Emma a ride home with a hideous old orange motorcycle. She hadn't had noticed that the blonde's motorbike wasn't in the parking lot. Emma quickly bid her goodbyes to Granny and Regina and when out to meet him, grabbed her helmet, rode behind the guy and huge him tightly before they disappeared with a loud noise into the night.

When she arrived home,everything was dark and quiet, some moonlight shone through the big windows of the mansion, making the rooms visible enough. She couldn't help the emptiness she felt, so she decided to fill it with food. She quickly opened the freezer, ice-cream it is, but not just any ice-cream, cookie-dough ice-cream. She grabbed the biggest spoon she could find, and brought everything to her room.

This is not enough she thought while shoving the cold treat into her mouth, so she opened Spotify, grabbed her headphones and put it into shuffle

She was digging it , enjoying the way her thoughts seem to be reduced to background noise while the melodic voice of the singer wrapped her while the food was helping her feel better.

Why am I pinning over a woman? I don't need anyone, I'm awesome and have Ruby

She tried to convince herself that her feelings where a result of her tiredness when she started to pay attention at the lyrics of the song

 **Every little glance my way**

 **Every time you wanted to hang**

 **You seemed so interested**

 **Could you tell me was it real or was it all in my head**

Regina was about to grab more ice-cream when she heard those lyrics. It seemed like the singer had witnessed all her misadventures and wrote the song only for her

 **Time for me to move on now, it was probably just a silly crush anyway**

She is right, I'm tired and I'm not thinking straight, I should go to sleep Regina thought.

She left the empty container with the spoon in the floor, and prepared herself to go to sleep. She let herself fall in the bed unceremoniously and prayed that sleep would conquer her soon


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait but I didn't feel like writing. On a side note, I changed my user to Dreadful fate, because why not?. Enjoy**

Regina found herself trapped in a dreadful routine. Working had became the true Hades,she tried to avoid with all her might the blonde girl while Emma tried to unsuccessfully talk with the brunette. She couldn't bear the feeling of the blonde rushing through the tables, trying to help her but she didn't needed nor wanted her assistance. At night the story was very different. She couldn't sleep, thinking about all the times she had to reject Emma, the pain that immediately flashed through those emerald orbs, the way she kept trying, it was becoming to much, so on Wednesday she decided to talk to Granny.

"Granny, it's me" she said once the old woman got the phone

"Hi Regina, did you want to talk with Ruby? She is with Belle today, I thought she would have told you…" the old woman rambled a little bit worried of making Regina feel bad

"Oh no, Granny, I know. I wanted to talk with you. May I come to your house?" She asked politely

"Of course my child, you know you're always welcome" responded Granny in a sweet tone, making her feel immediately at home.

Not even ten minutes had passed when Regina was knocking at Granny's door.

"Good god, you got here so quickly! You better not have exceded any speed limit getting here, young lady" Added the old lady, lifting an eyebrow, while letting her pass through the main door.

"No, you know I wouldn't. The road was rather empty" Regina shrugged as she got in, heading directly to the kitchen, where she always talked with Granny since she was a little girl. It seemed like they both acquired the habit of cooking while they talked, or talk while Granny cooked. Both shared the same passion that was making stomachs happy with excellent foods.

As they settled in the kitchen, Granny started grabbing some ingredients, starting their comfortable routine. Even though her request was odd, the old lady was leaving Regina start speaking when she felt comfortable to do so, or when she gathered all her thoughts. The old woman just started baking when Regina stated:

"I can't work anymore in your restaurant" she blurted it out, feeling her cheeks redden in shame. She thought she could bear seeing the blonde but it was getting worse, and she wanted it to stop, she wanted that hole in her chest to disappear, and it looked that it would be the solution.

Granny stopped mixing the flour to look at her, disappointment clear in her eyes. Just with that one look, Regina was starting to regret the decision. "Why would you want to do so?, I thought you liked working in there"

"And I do, really" reassured her "but lately it has become difficult.." she wanted to keep going but the sudden lump in her throat wouldn't let her

"I am not blind Regina, not yet" said Granny, returning to her task "I know this has to do with Emma"

Silence filled the room, Regina's heart started racing wildly

"You know?" she asked unsure, with her voice slightly trembling

Granny sighed, looking at her for a long time before saying "Yes, I've known you like her before you even realized. You know, when you were a little girl and I took you and Ruby to the park I noticed that you never truly got interested in any other kids your age, and it kept happening as you grew up" Even though Granny's eyes were fixated in her, she could she that she was lost in the memories, recalling her childhood. "But then since you've been working I've seen you change, imperceptible changes in the way you were doing things, or in the way you smiled, and all it happened when you had Emma around. You've always been this stubborn reserved person but with her you smiled and laughed more, and even joked, with this girl that was a perfect stranger to you" the old lady chuckled "It was refreshing seeing you having fun with a person that wasn't my granddaughter. But then I started to look the way you looked at her and I knew it. "

Regina felt like tears were threatening to spill but she didn't let them fall. _How can I've been so blind about my own feelings?_.

"But now everything has changed, she has a _boyfriend_ and I can't be around her, I feel weak." Regina confessed her voice becoming a whisper as she talked

Granny pushed the tray in the oven as she looked at her and decided the best to fi this situation "I don't want you to quit the job Regina but lately both of you have become messy, so I'm going to give you the rest of the week for yourself so you have time to think about it" she knew that Regina in times like this liked to be alone with little human interaction so this was going to appeal her "and if after those days you still don't want to work I will accept it"

Regina looked at the older woman as tears started to fall quietly, staining her cheeks. She got up from the stool she had been previously occupying and hugged her tightly, starting to feel like everything would be alright

"But there's one condition" Granny started, as she stopped hugging her and looked at her seriously as Regina lifted one eyebrow "you are the one who has to convince Ruby to take your shift" continued as she smirked " you are lucky I'm making her favorite pie"

Ruby didn't take much convincing the moment she was bribed with the delicious treat. She was also aware of her best friend's situation, even though she hadn't said anything, she didn't need to. She could recognize her friend suffering and she would do whatever she could to help her get back on track. Regina, on the other hand, didn't know how to accept all the love, affection and understanding she was being showed so when all was clear, she went home to take a nap. _I need a nap, and since I don't have to work, I might as well go read. God, this feels good._

Cora didn't oppose much to Regina having a little break from the job, also a call from Granny saying that she didn't need her the rest of the week left no room for discussing. so, Regina gladly returned to her usual routine, including reading, watching tv shows and playing the piano. She felt like everything was starting to brighten up again, the ache was still there but the distractions she had at home helped to keep it at bay.

On Saturday morning , all this quietness was suddenly interrupted. She had gone for a run, feeling like she had too much energy to do something relaxing, so she grabbed her headphones and went for it. The sun was shinning, bathing her olive skin, the heat vibrating against each pore. _This feels amazing._ She run until she felt like fainting, all of her thoughts being silenced by the music.

"Home, sweet home" she said as she was reaching her desired destiny _I'm gonna have a relaxing bath or maybe eat, or maybe both_ She chuckled about the wild thought, when she was tired she tended to have strange ideas.

Not even a second had passed since she entered the front door when someone was loudly banging it, making her jump slightly. Frowning, she opened it slightly to see who was being that rude, prepared to chastise that person, when her heart skipped a beat:

" Em-.. Emma?" She stuttered , feeling her eyes go wide . The blonde was staring back at her, wearing a white tank top and black tight shorts. She looked amazing. _Great and I'm all sweaty,wearing my work out clothes and I'm sure my hair is all over the place_ .

"Why ?" The blonde simply asked, looking very serious

"Escuse me?"

"Why didn't you come to work?" her eyes were raging

She tried to sound casual as she responded "Ruby is covering me, I had things to do"

"Bullshit"

"Stop it"

"No, YOU stop it, I want you to be sincere with me, since you saw me with Hook you've been acting weird. Why?"  
She was about to deny it but she knew she would get caught lying again so she tried another strategy

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters to me. I thought we were getting close, and suddenly you avoid me, and I want to understand what is going on" the blonde said fervently . She could see that the blonde was hurt by her actions.

She stayed in silence not knowing what to say, so she opened the gap more to let the blonde come in. The blonde looked confused for a second but quickly got in, shutting the door behind her and followed. She didn't know why she was leading Emma to her room. _I guess I feel more comfortable there_ decided not wanting to think more about that.

The sight of the blonde in her own room was almost painful, her blonde mane shinning with all the light seeping though the large windows

"You have a nice house" Emma said, contemplating the extension of the room

"Um.. thanks" she answered, still a little bit distracted by the blonde

"So, tell me"

She sighed, not wanting to give in yet

"Why do you want to get close to me? Don't you have guy-liner? she snapped suddenly, feeling like her jealousy could turn her green on the spot.

"Hook?" asked the blonde starting to laugh very loudly

"What?" she barked

"You think he is my boyfriend?" the blonde seemed to find all of this matter very funny but she didn't.

"It looked like it by the way he looked at you" when the blonde was about to intervine she added "and he kissed you"

The blonde looked confused by a second and blushed

"So this is what all of this is about?"

Regina didn't answer, she couldn't bare to look at those green eyes anymore, now wide and filled with hope

The blonde started to speak in a soft tone "Killian has been my friend since we were little kids, but he moves a lot so we don't see each other often" she stopped reminiscing, Regina turned around to see her "He isn't my boyfriend, he always had a crush on me and he still isn't over it" She stopped once again this time to look at Regina, her eyes begging her to listen "That day in the park… we hadn't seen each other in almost a year and he overstepped, yes, he tried to kiss me, but I DIDN'T let him because I am not interested in him, and I guess you ran before seeing that part" she finished with a knowing smirk

"But he is good-looking, and he obviously is dying to be you boyfriend, so why don't you like him?" Regina couldn't help but feel relieved about this piece of information but her curiosity got the best of her once again

Emma chuckled like Regina was oblivious to something

"He is just my friend. Also he is not my type" The blonde said smirking, those forest eyes staring at her. They had been sitting on her bed all this time. They had been getting closer, so close that now their thighs were touching.

"And who is you type?" she said with a slightly trembling voice, nervous of what her answer would be.

"You" she simply said as she leaned in for a kiss.

 **A/N: Is this worth continuing? I feel like this is a mess. I might delete it. I'm writing another one that I might upload. Tell me what you think x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for all the wonderful support you guys have shown me. I don't know how long this story is going to be but I guess there's like 3 chapters left (maximum). Thanks for sticking with me. Here you have a quick update x**

The blonde was inching closer and she felt her heart thundering in her chest, like if it wanted to be set free. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. Their lips barely brushed, tentatively, and she was sure that she was going to explode right there. With a sigh, that she didn't know who it belonged to, they dove in, tasting each other's lips, letting Emma lead the kiss. Emma lips were soft and tender. Her mind was swimming in the feeling, nothing else mattered.

A sharp slam of the front door made her come back to reality, detaching herself from the other woman as if their mere contact burned her skin. Panic washed all previous emotions..

"It's my mother" she whispered hurriedly, one hand running her hair nervously "Hide"

"What?" the blonde got up from the bed

"Hide" she whispered more forcefully this time, dragging her to her big wardrobe

"Umpf" with a thud she closed the damn thing with a very confused blonde inside

"Regina" her mother's voice was close, and Regina could't help but shiver a bit

"Mother" when the older Mills got inside her room, she tried to pretend as if she had been caught reading the latest book she had bought

"Have you seen my blue button-up shirt?" she got closer to the closet, making Regina to jump into motion trying g to divert her attention

"No, haven't seen it, you should check the laundry room, maybe it's there" she tried, and hoped to sound casual

"I might have put it in your closet" she tried to reach out for the closet door, but Regina got in the way

"Impossible, I would have noticed" she tried to change the topic because she was desperate "I'm going back to work tomorrow"

"Huh? I thought you had still a day or two of vacations"

"Yeah, but it's unfair that Ruby has to cover me, and I'm as good as new"

"Okay" she ran her fingers though Regina's dark locks "I'm going to fix us something to eat" and as she left, she said above her shoulder "And have a shower while I'm at it"

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. When the footsteps were barely hearable she opened the closet "Sorry" she smiled apologetically at the still stunned blonde

Suddenly the blonde started laughing out loud "Haven't been closeted in a long time"

"what?" the blonde had been lacking some oxygen in there because she didn't understand what she had just said

"I'll put it this way" she lunged forward to kiss her, cupping her face. The kiss was short, but it hinted something more, something that was worth looking forward.

"Mmmm… still don't get it" she tried to get her brain to think quickly, but it was still lost in the kiss

"I like girls, Regina" she stated it with a clear 'duh' in her voice

"Oh,….oh!" she flushed in embarrassment for not getting something as obvious as that

"And.." she continued as she hadn't been interrupted by the other woman "I wasn't sure if you liked girls too, but I thought I was quite obvious"

"I guess I'm not as perceptive as I thought I was" she stopped before adding "And I never liked a girl before" she confessed, avoided the piercing emerald gaze

The blonde stood there in silence,and grabbed one of her hands

"That's nothing to be ashamed off" seeing that the brunette wouldn't held her gaze, she lifter her chin with a finger "Hey" she said softly, tilting her head to one side

"Okay" she responded with a shy smile starting to break though

"Okay, with that sorted, how am I supposed to leave this place without your mom seeing me?"

"Shit, I forgot" her mind started running though the possible scenarios that that would bring, an she wasn't prepared to none of them

Suddenly, the blonde got up from the bed and went to the little balcony situated in Regina's room

"What about this way?"

"You could hurt yourself, the fall it's quite big" she started to worry, she wouldn't allow Emma to get hurt just because she wasn't ready to introduce her to her mother

"Not if I hold on into a branch" she signaled her honeycrisp tree that was close enough to her balcony to grab on of the longest branches

"Emma, I don't want you to get hurt, what if… Emma!" she tried not to shout to loudly as the other woman jumped boldly and held on to the branch

"Shhh.. you'll get us caught and this would be for nothing" she shushed her

"okay, okay.. just be careful" she fidgeted as Emma let herself fall into her lawn. She gave her a thumbs up and a wink and she ran away

She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding and shook her head smiling "Emma" and headed out to have a much more needed shower.


End file.
